The invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more specifically concerns a connector for making connections between circuits located on different layers of a multilayer printed circuit board.
In the past, copper plating has usually been used to connect through a hole the circuits located on different layers of multilayer printed circuit boards. The copper plating method of connecting the circuits, in addition to being costly and time consuming, has the disadvantage of possible cracking of the plating in the hole due to the differential of thermal expansion of the copper and the laminate. Many times when this happens the board has to be discarded because it is not repairable. Even when a board is repairable it is time consuming and costly. It is therefore the primary purpose of this invention to provide a connector for connecting the circuits on different layers of a multilayer printed circuit board.